lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot is an episode of Lucilla The Vampire Slayer. It was played on the 9th of October 2012. Summary Lucilla and Johnny encounter a vampire during a night out. Time Period Tuesday the 9th of October 2012 Characters Player Characters * Lucilla Martinez * Johnny Khan NPC Characters * Delinquent Mass (Lance Brekke, Serena Sproul, Jamie Charboneau) * Edmund Wolfe * Vampire * Rabbitfreak Rabbitdropper * Mrs. Khan Locations * The Dive Plot DATE: 09/10/12 Tuesday (Lucilla and Johnny enter the nightclub which is called "The Dive". It's the local club, it's basically in a warehouse. This is a club that they go to regularly. There's a band playing. They can see a big banner, it actually says on the drumkit "Delinquent Mass". It's a crowded bar, there's lots of people.) Lucilla: I think i'll watch the band. Johnny: I'm gonna go and get a drink. (Johnny goes to the bar) Johnny: Can I have a beer please? Edmund Wolfe: Have you got any ID? I mean you could buy another drink, you know, because you're clearly not old enough to be buying the old alcohol. So er...there are other drinks available. Johnny: Um...Can I just have a coke please? (Edmund pours a coke) Edmund: That'll be a dollar. Johnny: (Handing over a dollar) Here you go. Edmund: (Handing over the coke) There's a coke. Johnny: Thank you. (Johnny goes to watch the band) (Lucilla senses a Vampire) (Lucilla approaches the Vampire) Lucilla: Hello. Vampire: Hellooo. Can I buy you a drink? Lucilla: Yeah okay. Vampire: Are you coming up to the bar or... Lucilla: Yeah. (Lucilla and the Vampire go to the bar) Vampire: What would you like? Lucilla: Orange. Vampire: (to Edmund) Orange please. Edmund: (placing an orange in front of them) Here's an orange. Do you want an orange? Lucilla: No. Edmund: You want a glass of orange? Lucilla: Yeah. Edmund: Okay. I keep an orange around just for that gag. (pours some orange and hands it over) There's some orange. That'll be...a dollar. Vampire: Here's a dollar. Edmund: Enjoy your drink. (Lucilla drinks seductively, licks her lips, flutters her eyelashes and touches her neck flirtatiously). Vampire: Hey, do you wanna...go somewhere? Lucilla: Yeah. Vampire: Hey why don't ya come with me outside? Lucilla: Yeah okay. (Lucilla and the Vampire leave "The Dive" and turn left to walk down an alley way.) (Johnny leaves the club and stands outside for a smoke.) (Lucilla crouches down to pretend to do her shoelaces whilst she gets out her stake.) (The Vampire tries to grab her. She dodges him.) (Lucilla springs up to stake him through the heart but he dodges it.) (Lucilla jumps over him, turns around and tries to stake him through the heart but fails.) (The Vampire turns around to face her.) (Lucilla tries to kick him but he dodges again and manages to grab her leg.) (Lucilla tries to punch him in the face but he dodges.) (The Vampire bites into her leg.) (Lucilla punches him in the face and he lets go of the leg.) (Johnny has heard the kerfuffle and is now standing behind the Vampire. He tries to kick him, but misses. Bless.) (Lucilla stakes the Vampire through the heart and he turns into a cloud of dust, just as Johnny was about to grab him. Johnny ends up grabbing Lucilla's breasts and feeling VERY embarrassed.) Johnny: I'm sorry I was trying to get the Vampire. (Someone comes out of the club, just as they are celebrating, and comes over and goes...) Rabbitfreak: Rabbitfreak. Johnny: What?! Rabbitfreak: My name's Rabbitfreak. Pleased to meet ya. Want any er...want any drugs? Johnny: Um...Not really no. We're not really in the age for drugs. Rabbitfreak: Fair enough. (Rabbitfreak shuffles off.) (Johnny and Lucilla head to Johnny's to look at magic spells.) Mrs. Khan: Oh hello Johnny, oh you're back from the club. Oooo did you have a nice time? Hello Lucilla. Would you like a Ribena? Johnny: No! Mrs. Khan: Suit yourself. Lucilla: What, no cookies? Mrs. Khan: I'm gonna go watch TV. (Mrs. Khan leaves the room.) Lucilla: No cookies? (Lucilla and Johnny go upstairs to look at spells.) THE END Next Episode Kidnap Category:Episodes